


Fairy Lights and Tinsel

by timeladyleo



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, mention of Douglas' daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas gets far too excited about Christmas and decorating everything with tinsel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Lights and Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay_eagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/gifts).



> For the terrific Jenni's birthday! And also, the first of many Christmas fics I have planned this year - just you wait! :D

“I…”

“Douglas.” 

“Don’t want a lot for Christmas…”

“ _Douglas._ " Martin stood in the living room, arms folded. It was proving to be very difficult to be cross at Douglas about all this nonsense as he continued to sing obnoxiously loudly to Mariah Carey. 

“All I want for Christmas is _you_!” Douglas leapt out from the hallway where he had been hiding and placed a santa hat on Martin’s head. He let out a weak cry of protest. 

“Douglas, it’s the first of December! What is all of this?” He gestured around the room. Douglas had spent most of the night decorating it as Martin slept, knowing Martin would be first up so it would surprise him. The tree alone had taken him an hour to assemble. Most of that time had been spent cursing himself for not having put it away more neatly last year. Martin refused to have a real tree on grounds of being against cutting the things down. Douglas suspected an allergy. 

Now the plastic pine was covered tip to trunk in tinsel and lights and tiny candy canes that Douglas always delighted in eating throughout the month, Atop the tree perched an angel, looking out over the rest of the room with an expression Douglas thought far too pensive for an angel wearing a feathery dress. 

“It’s Christmas, obviously. Mince pie?” Douglas pointed to the plate stacked with them on the table. Martin scoffed. But his disapproval didn’t stop him taking one while muttering that mince pies were _highly_ inappropriate breakfast foods. 

“You’re not supposed to decorate until the 12th! This spoils all the fun of it being a special occasion.” Martin was insistent and Douglas could see it would be pointless to argue. He flopped onto the sofa.

“You’re spoiling all the fun. The tree always went up on the first when Emily and Verity were young.” He trailed off as he remembered the first Christmas he’s spent with both of them old enough to really be excited about it. 

Though he hadn’t had the morning with them, he;’d taken them out to see if they could find anywhere open on Christmas Day. They’d gone ice skating - there was a temporary outdoor rink set up in the middle of Fitton and Douglas had been friends with the man who ran it. None of them had been very good and Douglas distinctively remembered falling flat on his face, to which they all laughed. It had snowed. 

Martin sat down beside Douglas. “I’m sorry, Douglas. It’s just we never used to so I suppose it’s strange to think people actually _enjoy_ Christmas.” 

Douglas wrapped his arms around Martin and pulled him in tightly. “Don’t worry, Martin. We’re going to have a terrific Christmas, not least because you’re going to be here.” Douglas squeezed him, wondering if his face would go as red from the cold if they went for a walk. 

“I’m glad I’m with you, Douglas.” Martin said softly, snuggling into Douglas. 

“Me too.” A long moment passed, the flashing fairy lights bathing them in a flickering red-blue-yellow-green. “And, Martin?” 

“Mmh?” Douglas pointed up to the ceiling. Martin’s eyes followed it up to see a piece of mistletoe suspended there, just as Douglas had planned. 

What he hadn’t planned for was for Martin not to bumble around for a while. Instead he took control, wrapping his arms around Douglas to kiss him.


End file.
